


Baby It's Just You

by tf2spoopy4you



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, ambiguous gender survivor, just a short lil thing, me tryna be funny, thats why its rated m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tf2spoopy4you/pseuds/tf2spoopy4you
Summary: You haven't done anything in years, and just want to have a one night stand with someone. You think you should be choosier about your partner next time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this idea popped into my head a lil while ago when i found the railroad and listen ive been putting off all my old quests and just doin the dumb recycled minutemen quests and then i found deacon and i was like WHAT the FUCK (just like that) and nick valentine (my husband) got sent away bc he already idolized me or w/e and deacon (my other husband) is now my partner and im doin all the railroad quests. all of them

You didn’t know him. Well, then again, you don’t know a whole lot of people out here, unless they’re your companion- which isn’t a whole lot of people, or animals. No, he was some random attractive stranger you met while strolling around Goodneighbor.

You still love your dead husband. You know he’s as good as gone, but you still love him. Of course, if he were still alive you’d be fine, but you haven’t had sex in over 200 years. Okay so maybe you were frozen for most of that, but still- it’s been a while. And so you saw him, the attractive stranger- you’re not even sure you caught his name- and. Well. Invited him to stay the night with you.

You made it clear to him that this would be a one night kind of thing, and apparently he’s a free-minded individual and was perfectly down with whatever. You lead him to the Hotel Rexford and toss some caps Clair’s way, with a wink to let her know you don’t want to be disturbed for whatever reason. Minutemen, Railroad, Brotherhood- they can wait until you’re done.

Once inside the room, you move quickly to the bed, the stranger following and stripping off his clothes quickly.

“Eager,” you tease quietly, but you strip down as well, smiling and not really in the mood for a lot of foreplay when you haven’t come in over 200 years.

It seems neither was he, and soon enough he’s pressing you into the mattress and making you cry out, still not sure what his name is.

After you’ve both finished, you pull your clothes back on, not facing him. Why are you still shy after just fucking some guy? The least you could do is turn around and talk to him, maybe tell him he was good, or something. No, that’s dumb and awkward, don’t tell him that.

You turn around half-dressed, mouth open and ready for spitting whatever sarcastic one-liner pops into your head, when you realize the attractive stranger has been replaced by an attractive not-so-stranger.

“Deacon!” you gasp, hurriedly grabbing your shirt to cover yourself. It’s a good thing you already put on your bottoms.

“Hey,” he grins, blowing out smoke from the cigarette in his hand.

“I- what- how did?- where- you-“ you can’t even get a question out, the realization of who exactly you slept with dawning on you.

“Do you have an actual question? Because if so, I’d be more than happy to answer it,” he snarks, his grin turning into more of a smirk.

“I- okay, you were… the guy…” you stop as he nods, smirk still present on his lips. Lips that had been on your lips. Both sets of them.

“Bingo. Listen, you’re not mad, are you? I totally understand if you are, but I trust someone who knows you- like myself- than any other schmuck in this city. Or for that matter, any city,” he states, shrugging.

“Yeah, no, I- I mean I enjoyed it, it’s just a shock- why didn’t you just ask me in the first place?” you ask, squinting at him as you pull on the rest of your clothing. He’s seen you completely naked, there’s no point in hiding yourself now.

“Afraid you’d say no, maybe ‘cause it’s me. We’ve worked together, I didn’t think something like this would ruin our relationship, but I wasn’t sure how’d you feel.”

“Ah. Well, I’m fine, this is fine- I mean, this isn’t going to change anything, right? One time thing,” you say with a shrug, pulling your bag on and getting ready to leave.

“Yeah, sure, one time. Unless you want to go again,” he says with a wink, leaving you awestruck as he walks towards the door. “See you around, doll.”

He leaves, and you walk out soon after him and down to the lobby, Clair raising an eyebrow at you and mouthing, “Deacon?” at you. You shrug in response, and walk out in a better mood than you’ve had in over 200 years.

**Author's Note:**

> i think im real hilarious actually. deacon just kept switching disguises and i was just tryna talk all serious w him and he was like in his underwear i was like??? deacon wyd but anyway i think im funny and this idea is great ok thanks. u can yell at me or tell me im hilarious or dumb at my tumblr tf2spoopy4you.tumblr.com and yea thx. also title because its just deacon... and yea... im funny.....


End file.
